A Future To Die For
by Roselovejoythewalkingdead
Summary: Tessa Sandler get's saved by Daryl Dixon, the most bipolar person you'll ever meet. At first, he is cold towards her but soon things start to heat up between them and who knows, maybe Tessa just might melt that redneck's heart.
1. Chapter 1

***** So this is another TWD fanfic. It doesn't follow the walking dead plot at all so enjoy*****

I slowly walked through the woods, trying to avoid any of the monsters. I heard moaning coming from behind me and I knew that those things were there. I quickly pulled out my knife and took two of them out. There was still seven and I didn't think I could take them all out. I lashed out with my knife and took one of them out. That left six. I repeated the process four more time. Then my blade snapped.

"Shit," I said, knowing that this was going to be the end. I kept inching back as the monsters came closer. My back pressed against a tree and I knew for sure that I was going to get eaten. I closed my eyes and waited for teeth to sink into my skin but I felt nothing. There also was no more moaning.

"Are ye just goin' to stand there with your eyes closed?" a man with a hillbilly accent asked. I quickly opened my eyes and came face-to-face with a muscular man with a crossbow.

"Well, are ya comin' or not?" he asked in a frustrated tone. I nodded and followed him. We walked for about ten minutes when we came to a little camp. People were sitting around a campfire, chatting and laughing. The man led me over to them.

"Here. I found someone in the forest." With that, he walked away, leaving me with the group of people. A woman with long brown hair came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Lori Grimes. My husband is the leader here," she said, leading me over to the campfire. She introduced me to the rest of the group.

"Who was that man who brought me here?" I asked her when she was done introducing me to everyone.

"That's Daryl Dixon. He's not much of a people person." Well, I could see that. Lori handed me a bowl of food and sat down. When dinner was over, Daryl reappeared. Rick and him started talking in hushed voices. When they were done, Daryl looked pissed. He walked over to me.

"Get your shit. You moving into my tent." I stood there with my mouth open as he walked away.

I crawled into the tent and tried falling asleep. It was no use. Every time I closed my eyes, the monsters were everywhere. I sat up quickly and met the gaze of Daryl.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"An insane woman." He didn't say anything after that and fell asleep. I sighed and laid back down. So, I'm an insane person huh? Well, I'd rather be insane than a heartless asshole.

I woke up with a body on top of me. It was Daryl. He was sleeping, but the way he was positioned, it looked like he was trying to cuddle me. I tried to wiggle out from under him but only managed to get my arm free. Worst part was that I'm extremely claustrophobic. I tried wiggling free again but this time Daryl woke up. He looked at the situation we were in and quickly got off of me. His face turned a deep red and he was fiddling with the zipper on the tent. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even open the tent door. I reached over and unzipped it. Daryl quickly scrambled out of the tent and headed to the woods with his crossbow. I started laughing. He obviously wasn't use to cuddling. I stopped giggling before I reached the group. Only Lori, T-Dogg, Dale, and Carl were there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Down by the lake washing clothes," Lori said. I nodded and started going towards the lake. I was almost there when I saw a familiar face. It was my brother, Adam. He wasn't here last night, I knew that for sure.

"Tessa!" he yelled, running towards me. I hugged him.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered. He walked beside my up to the camp. When we arrived back at the campsite, the whole group was there, including Daryl.

"Hey, guys, this is my brother, Adam," I said.

"I've already met Rick," Adam said and Rick smiled warmly at him.

"I didn't know he was your brother, but we have some news." He looked at the rest of the group.

"Adam has offered us a place to stay." I looked up at Adam and smiled. He smiled back.

"We will get everything packed tonight and leave tomorrow." I nodded to Rick and led Adam over to a table.

"I've got to go and pack but I'll catch up with you later," I said, heading towards the tent. I started folding my blanket when Daryl came in. He silently packed beside me, making sure we didn't touch.

"What happened this morning wasn't a big deal,you know," I said when I was done packing. Daryl ignored me and went outside with his stuff. He seriously wasn't a people person. I followed him out to his truck.

"You'll be riding with me," he said, not even looking at me. I put my bag in the back with his, making sure not to touch his bike. It was getting dark now and Carol started cooking something that I recognized as squirrel. I almost gagged. I'm okay with deer or duck but squirrels and possums I couldn't stand. Daryl noticed my reaction.

"Don't look like that. You ate some last night." I eyed him warily. I can't believe that the soup stuff last night had squirrel in it. I uneasily sat beside Adam. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I hope you have something better to eat at your place because I can't live off of squirrels." He started chuckling.

"If you get desperate enough, you'll eat them." I playfully punched him in the arm.

"When pigs fly," I said, laughing.

"How about when the dead walk." Boy, my brother sure did turn into a buzz kill.

***** Please tell me what you think of it so far.*****


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl's Messy Food

***Hey, here's another part. Enjoy:)***

I hopped into the passenger side of Daryl's truck. He got in a few minutes later. The line of cars started moving then we did. We were silent for a bit when Daryl actually started speaking.

"How are you guys related. He looks nothing like you." I raised my eyebrows.

"And this concerns you why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just want to make sure we can trust him." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window. We didn't say anything for the rest of the way there. When the group did slow down, we were at a warehouse. The group started unloading and Adam laid mattresses on the floor. There was ten of us and only five full size mattresses. Do the math. People paired up and Daryl and I were the only ones left. I sighed and set my stuff on the bed. Daryl did the same.

"Don't try anything," I whispered at him. He glared at me and walked off. I leaned back onto the bed and looked up. The ware house was huge and there was a tall fence around the property. I could see myself staying here for awhile. I continued to lay here until I felt the mattress be pulled out from underneath me. I looked up and saw Daryl.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked him angrily. He half smiled at me.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" I picked up a pillow and started repeatedly hitting him with it. He yanked the pillow from my grasp and hit me back. We stopped fighting when he hit me in the nose, causing it to bleed. He saw my nose then handed me a handkerchief. He sat me down on the bed, looking very guilty when he joined me. My nose stopped bleeding after about five minutes.

"I didn't mean-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"It's fine. It was just a little nosebleed. It isn't going to kill me." He stood up and gave me one last look before walking away. I touched my nose and cringed. I think he broke my nose with a fucking pillow!

We sat at a table, eating something that I had no idea what it was. I could only eat half of it before I pushed it away.

"Are ye going to eat that?" Daryl asked me. I shook my head and pushed the bowl towards him. He ate the rest of it in about a minute. Some of it was stuck in his whiskers. It was kinda cute. Wait, what the hell am I saying? I've only have known Daryl for two days and now I think he's cute. What the fuck is wrong with me? Oh, wait, I'm insane.

Daryl wiped the food from his face and left the table. I got up from the table and headed to the bed area. Daryl was sitting on the mattress, cleaning knives. He looked up as I sat beside him.

"What do ye want?" I was taken aback by his sudden harshness.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"Then how 'bout you go away?"

"I've got nothing to do. Might as well watch you play with knives." He put his current knife down.

"Are ye going to follow me around like a lost puppy or are you going to be some use?" he asked, thrusting a knife into my hand.

"Now clean it, woman." I shot him a nasty look and started cleaning the knife. After about a minute, the knife was ripped out of my hand.

"Your not doing it right," he said, sounding annoyed. I sighed loudly.

"Teach me how to do it since your such an expert." He glared at me like I just insulted his religion or something.

"I thought you were from West Virginia. Shouldn't you know how to do this already?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"First of all, that's a little stereotypical. Second, how did you know I was from West Virginia?" He looked towards the floor.

"You have a West Virginian accent. Not much of one though," he said.

"I haven't been to West Virginia in over ten years. My family moved to California when I was about nine." I grew quiet. I usually didn't talk about my family's move.

"Do ye miss it?" he asked, sounding like he cared.

"Yeah, I had cousins and grandparents there." Daryl looked at me, hoping I would continue. When I didn't, he started talking.

"I lost my mom when I was seven." What he said caught me off guard.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"Don't be. She brought it on herself. She caught the house on fire from smoking." I placed my hand on his, but he pulled away.

"I gotta clean these knives." Daryl picked up his stuff and walked out of the room. I laid on the bed, getting situated for the night. That could've gone way better. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Farm

***So here's another chapter:) I have written up to chapter ten and I'm still in love with this story. So I'll keep writing until I get mad or run out of paper.***

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell, shaking me. I rolled over but then felt myself being lifted from the bed. When I opened my eyes, Daryl was the one carrying me. He was running with me in his arms.

"What's going on?" I asked him frantically. Daryl put me down and caught his breath. I heard moaning coming from behind me. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the head.

"So what's going on?"

"The warehouse was overrun. I had to get you to safety." His face turned red from embarrassment.

"Thanks, but did the group make it out?" He nodded.

"We have to get away now." Daryl started running for his bike with me following me him. I slid on behind him and we sped off.

We pulled off to the side where the group was waiting. All of them made it except for Adam. Sadly, I wasn't greiving. Yeah, he was gone but so are the rest of my family. I slid off of Daryl's bike and walked over towards the group. Lori came and hugged me.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," she said happily. She broke away from me and headed back to her family. Daryl walked up beside me.

"I'm glad your alive, too," he said quietly.

"That's all thanks to you." I placed my hand on his shoulder then quickly put it down. We walked over to the campfire. Carol handed and Daryl and me a bowl of soup(I think) and sat back down. Once again, I could only finish half of it before I was full. I handed it to Daryl but he shook his head.

"You need to eat more," he said with concern in his voice.

"I can't eat anymore." I tried handed it to Daryl again but this time he took it. The rest of the group was looking at me worriedly. I walked away from campfire and crawled into the tent they had set up for me and Daryl. About three minutes later, Daryl crawled in after me. He laid down beside me, making sure we weren't touching.

"What's going on with you?" he asked me.

"Before you found me, I was living on berries and other wild plants. I'm just not used to eating that much food." He nodded and continued to lay beside me. Soon, I heard light snoring and I knew Daryl was asleep. I tried going to sleep but it was no use. I crawled out of the tent and hoisted myself on top of the R.V. where Dale was keeping watch. He saw me and gave a warm smile.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me as I sat beside him.

"I feel like the world is just going to shit. There's no hope in the world." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"There is always hope in the world, you just gotta find it. Without hope, we aren't human." I let his words sink in. We sat in silence for awhile until I felt tired enough to fall asleep. I climbed down the ladder and headed into the tent. Daryl was still asleep as I tried to.

***Sorry if this is boring and short but the next ones will be better hopefully since I have this story written up to chapter twelve. But the next setting will be the farm but it still doesn't follow the T.V. plot. Vote, comment, and fan:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Passing Out

***So here's another part and I hope you like it. I have fallen in love with this story even If I am the writer but anyways, read, comment, vote, fan (Also, just for the record, I left out Sophia in this.)***

~2 Weeks Later~

I sat on the back of Daryl's bike as we pulled into the farm where Carl was taken to. Daryl helped me off of the bike but I still fell.

"Dumb bike," I muttered. Daryl glared at me and helped me up. We started setting up camp when I felt myself become dizzy. Daryl and I finished setting up the tent when my world went black.

Daryl's P.O.V.

I watched as Tessa crumpled to the ground. I picked her up and ran towards the house. As I was running, I looked down at Tessa. She was pale and felt clammy. Hershel saw me coming and led me inside. I placed her on a bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. One minute she was helping me set up a tent then she was on the ground." He checked her pulse then set up an I.V. I sat in a chair beside her as Hershel left the room. I felt myself worrying about this girl. Don't know how in all honesty, but I am. The door opened and Rick walked in. He took one look at her then me.

"What happened to her?" I shrugged my shoulders at him. The door opened again and Hershel walked back in.

"I can't tell much from her being unconscious but I think she's low on iron and is malnourished." My eyes flicked to Tessa as she called my name.

"What's going on?" she asked me hoarsely.

"You passed out while you were helping me." She sighed loudly.

"I didn't think I would actually pass out. I just felt a little dizzy." I shot her a glare at not telling me she was dizzy. I would have made her sit down.

"What's making ye dizzy?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I don't know. I've had some spells, I guess." Hershel looked at her, forming an answer.

"I think your anemic. Malnourished for sure. I have some iron pills that if this is anemia, the pills should make you feel better." Hershel walked out then reappeared with water and two white pills. He handed them to Tessa and she took them.

"Now get some rest and after about a week the pills should help." Tessa nodded to Hershel and laid down. I wanted to stay with her but Rick motioned for me out of the room. When we were in the hallway, Hershel turned to Rick and I.

"She needs to eat more or she won't make it. I do think it's anemia based on her body temperature and skin color but she is very underweight. Anorexic maybe," Hershel said. I glared at him.

"So your saying that she might die?" Hershel nodded. I gave him another glare and heading into the kitchen.

"That dumb bitch is going to eat whether she likes it or not," I said, grumbling. I found a box of crackers and milk. I took them in to her. She carefully ate three crackers then took a drink of milk.

"I'm full," she said.

"You have to eat more." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't have to do anything," she said in a defiant tone. I threw my hands up in the are.

"Fine. Die for all I care. The world doesn't need another dumb bitch." Before I knew what was happening, Tessa had me pinned against the wall. Not in the romantic kind of way, more of a move-and-you-die kind of way. Well, the look on Tessa's face could've made Freddy Krueger shit his pants.

"I don't like being called dumb bitch, ye hear?" She let me go and sat on the bed. This time, I pinned her down.

"I'm not going to let you get away with that," I said, keeping a firm grip on her. She closed her eyes and cowered like she expected me to hit her. I wasn't though. I was just going to hold her down until she ate.

"I don't hit women," I said, releasing her. Seeing she wasn't going to get her, her attitude started back up.

"Oh sure, I bet you don't."

"I haven't hit you yet and there have been many urges to." Her face turned into a half smile.

"Guess I am a little stubborn," she said, running her hand through her hair. She started eating more crackers. I patted her on the head like a dog and walked out of the room but not before I heard "asshole" and "redneck."

Tessa's P.O.V.

I crawled into the tent with Daryl, again I couldn't sleep. I walked to the R.V. and climbed onto the roof. Dale was sitting in the chair, watching for any walkers. I sat down beside him, staying silent for a few minutes.

"Daryl cares about you," Dale said, breaking the silence. I scoffed at him.

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's a cold-hearted, selfish, asshole of a redneck. And for him to care about me is just wishful thinking." Dale started quietly laughing beside me. I don't know what is so funny.

"He is all those things but he's starting to open up to you, something he hasn't done to anyone else." Yep, I decided, this old man is crazy. Daryl has not opened to me.

I quickly climbed down the ladder and into the tent. Dale was completely off his rocker because one thing is for sure: Daryl Dixon does not care about me.

Note: There is some sexual content coming up.

I walked to the group who were eating breakfast. I sat down beside Daryl, who was glaring at me.

"What's your fucking problem?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't know since I'm just a cold-hearted, selfish, asshole of a redneck." My mouth dropped open. He had heard what I had said.

"I'm-" I started to say but Daryl jumped up and headed to woods with his crossbow. Tears were threatening to run down my face but I pulled it together. I looked around at the group that had their eyes on me. I left them and headed towards the forest. I was in the middle of the forest when I felt myself being pushed again a tree. A first, I though it was Daryl but soon realised it was Shane. His hands started unbuttoning my jeans.

"Let go of me," I spat at him. He ignored me and bit down onto my shoulder. I cried out in pain. I tried getting out of his grasp but he slammed me onto the ground this time. He got my jeans off, then my shirt. He looked down hungrily at my body. He undid my bra and slid down my underwear. I closed my eyes, realising I couldn't stop it.

Note: It's safe now.

Daryl's P.O.V.

I came through the trees and saw Shane on top of Tessa. I knew she was a tramp. Then I saw she didn't do this willfully. I ran and flung Shane into a tree and grabbed Tessa's clothes. I handed them to her and she put them on quickly. Shane ran away as I was picking up Tessa. She was shivering in my arms and tears were running down her face.

We came out of the trees and the group ran towards us. Shane was with them.

"What happened?" Rick asked me. Shane had a glare on his face.

"Shane raped her," I spat, struggling to keep from killing Shane with my bare hands.

"You've got no proof!" Shane screamed at me. I was kinda glad Tessa was passed out for the moment.

"Daryl, you know he's right. You don't have any proof." I gripped tighter onto Tessa because right now, she was the only thing keeping me from killing both of them.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Tessa went through it." I moved Tessa's shirt so they could see some of the marks Shane had left. Carol gasped and Rick looked disapprovingly at Shane.

"Did you rape her?" Rick asked Shane.

"She enjoyed it."

"She didn't enjoy it, you fucking prick!" Rick put his hand up to stop me.

"Let me rephrase this: Did you have sex with her?" After a few seconds, Shane nodded.

"Shane, I'll deal with you later. Carol, will you help clean up Tessa?" Carol nodded and followed me into my tent. Tessa started to stir. Then she opened her eyes and sat up. Carol pushed her back down gently. She started cleaning Tessa's wounds. When she was done, Carol gave me a small smile and climbed out of the tent. Tessa looked at me with a deer in the headlights look.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, afraid to get close to her. She nodded. I sat beside her, trying not to freak her out. She relaxed a little and laid down on the bed. When I heard her softly snoring, I walked outside.

Tessa's P.O.V.

The light cut through the open tent door, causing my eyes to hurt. I tried sitting up but I was sore all over. Memories from yesterday came flooding back. I sucked it up and walked outside. All eyes were on me as I made my way to the chair beside Daryl. He got up and fetched me some scrambled eggs. The group sat in uncomfortable silence until Rick stood in front of me.

"The group has come up with a decision. We're keeping Shane here and you'll have to leave. There wasn't any problems before you showed up." Daryl jumped angrily out of his chair.

"What do ye mean the group decided? I didn't know anything about this!" Dale looked surprised as well.

"I'll leave," I said bluntly, trying to prevent an argument. Daryl looked ready for murder.

"If she leaves, then I do too." So much for preventing an argument.

"Now Daryl, don't overreact. We need you," Rick said, sounding a little desperate.

"Well, I need her." I almost lost it right there. Did Daryl just say that he needed me? Rick sighed at Daryl and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. Raise your hands if you want Tessa to stay." Daryl, Dale, Carol, Glenn, and Lori raised their hands. Andrea, Rick, and Shane did not. Wasn't really that much of a surprise.

"So I'm staying?" I asked him. He nodded and walked away with Shane. I gave a small grateful smile at the group. I might actually be accepted here.

***This was poorly edited but I hoped you liked it. Comment, vote, fan!*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Glenn's Red Face

***So there is some sexual content in this as well so just to warn you. (I don't own The walking Dead characters, just my character, Tessa.)***

~1 Month Later~

It was getting colder and winter was approaching. I've found myself in Daryl's arms lately, I think from the morning cold. LIke right now.. Daryl had his arms around me, making me feel safe and warm. he wasn't awake though so I don't think he would have done this if he was. I snuggled closer to Daryl who tightened his grip around me. It was an hour before he actually woke up and when he did, he didn't take his arms away until we heard voices outside and saw Glenn and Lori talking.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Glenn said, shoving a folded piece of paper away in his pocket. I walked towards the house where Carol was doing laundry. I sat down and started helping her.

"You and Daryl together yet?" she asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"It's obvious that you guys like each other. Just get on with it. You don't know if you have tomorrow." I looked at Carol. Maybed she had a point.

"Okay," I said, walking outside. What I was planning to do was risky and I might get rejected but oh well. I walked up to Glenn.

"Are you going on a run anytime soon?"

"Yeah, today actually. What do you need?" I whispered it into his ear. His face turned red but he nodded. I thanked him and walked away.

Glenn gave me the things I needed earlier so now all I was waiting for was Daryl. He crawled in and laid beside me. It was now or never, I guess. I kissed him roughly, sending sparks between him and I. He started kissing back, running his hand through my hair. I climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt. I went to pull it off but Daryl stopped me.

"We don't have protection." I smiled at him evilly and retrieved the box of condoms that I had asked Glenn for.

"You were plannin' this weren't ya?" I nodded and continued to undress him. He took off my shirt then my jeans. We were only in our underwear now.

"Are ye sure you want to this?" Daryl asked me.

"I've wanted it since I met you." With no more words, Daryl took the lead.

We walked to where the group was, glancing at each other. It wasn't that awkward sex where the day after it, they won't speak to each other. No, this wasn't even sex. It was more along the lines of made love. I think Daryl felt the same way but I don't know. He wouldn't talk about what we did last night.

When we sat down, shot me a knowing look. So did Carol. I grinned at them both, then went to get food for Daryl and I. He smiled at me when I gave it to him. The smile caught the attention fo Dale who then gave a knowing look like Glenn and Carol. Guess Daryl and I are pretty obvious. I quickly ate and headed towards the woods with Daryl behind me. We continued further into the forest until we were in the middle.

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" I asked him.

"What do ye mean?"

"It was just sex, right?" Daryl looked towards the ground.

"Do you want it to be more?" he asked me quietly. I nodded and he took a step towards me. He then leaned down and softly kissed me. We headed back to camp to find the group eating. Andrea shot me a glare but I ignored her. She needs to get over herself. I grabbed a plate and sat down beside Daryl. Andrea was still glaring at me. I leaned over and whispered to Daryl.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" He smiled at me and continued eating. I finished eating and headed on a walk along the property. I heard a twig snap and I was hoping to find Daryl but it was Andrea. She looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes.

"What's your problem?" I asked her, clearly irritated now.

"You just have to have all the guys, don't you?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"With Shane it was against my will."

"Oh, I know you did it with Daryl." I laughed but stopped quickly.

"Jealous much? Not getting enough cock from Shane?" She grinned at me evilly.

"Oh, I get enough. Now I see why you liked fucking him." That hit a nerve. I pulled my fist back and sent it flying into her jaw. Then I leaned close to her face.

"Shane is a rapist." I left her staring in shock with blood flowing from her mouth. I headed to Daryl and I's tent and laid down. I had made my decision before I even punched Andrea. I was going to leave.

***So I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I tried making it long but my wrists start hurting so I just post it. Vote, Comment, and Fan!*** 


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving Him

The sun was just rising and the group wasn't awake yet. I grabbed my bag and walked to the road. So far, so good. No one had stopped me. I continued on into the forest, since the roads didn't seem very safe. Besides, If Daryl was to come and look for me, which I doubt he would, he would spot me easily on the road. It was about mid-day when I decided to rest. I heard a crunch and immediately hid behind a tree. A figure appeared out of the trees. It was Daryl. He looked pissed and hurt at the same time. Guilt stabbed at my heart. He saw my stuff and walked towards it. I held my breath, waiting for him to move on.

"Tessa, I know you're here. Come out." I knew he knew I was here but he didn't know exactly where. A hand grabbed me and pulled me from behind the tree. Staring directly at me was Daryl, his blue eyes piercing me. I guess he was a better tracker than he was given credit for.

"Why did ye leave me?" Hurt was in his voice.

"I didn't leave you, I left the group. I don't belong there." He took his hands from. I tried to make a run for it, but Daryl grabbed me again.

"Grab your stuff, we're heading back." I shook my head and crossed my arms. He grunted and lifted me over his shoulder. I tried wiggling out of his grip and managed to kick him in the side, making him drop me. I went face first into Daryl's steel toed boots. When I picked myself off of the ground, blood was dripping from my nose. Daryl quickly handed me his hanker chief and I instantly applied it to my face. When the bleeding had stopped, Daryl grabbed my stuff and headed towards the road.

"I'm not going back," I said defiantly.

"We're not. Like I said, I need you and If leaving the group means being with you, then I'll leave." I gawked at him. He had to be lying. I didn't say anything as we came to Daryl's bike. He saw me hesitate.

"We have to find shelter before sundown." I looked away.

"I'll go back, Daryl," I said quietly. He stared at me for a moment then motioned for me to get on. We drove for about ten minutes before we pulled into Hershel's driveway. The group ran towards us, Shane looking the most angry. Daryl stood up and went in front of me protectively.

"Why the fuck did you leave?" Shane yelled at me. Rick pushed Shane backwards, causing him to get even more pissed.

"Tessa, why did you leave?" Rick asked calmly, making me trust him.

"I don't feel like I'm a part of the group. The whole Shane thing proved it. Even you didn't want me here, Rick." Rick looked towards the ground. He didn't want me to stay and now he is ashamed. Thank god there's still some humanity left in the world. A few seconds later, Dale spoke up.

"Honey, we want you to stay. We do need you." The old man had a kind heart but that didn't mean he was always right. I just nodded my head at him and walked with Daryl to our tent. As soon as I crawled into it, I didn't think Daryl was finished being mad at me. I was right.

"Don't leave me again. Ever. I don't know what I would do if-" I cut him off by slamming my lips onto his. His eyes went from surprise to pleasure. We continued to kiss, growing more and more heated. Daryl started to unbutton my shirt when someone shouted our names. I kissed Daryl one more time before getting off of him. We crawled out of the tent and was met by walkers. How had we not heard the screams? I saw Jimmy being eaten out of and Shane was one of the walkers. I pulled out my gun and started shooting some of them down. Soon I was out of ammo and only had an axe.

"Daryl," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"If I die, please keep on living." I saw him nod. We made our way over to the bike and we sped off. About five minutes later, we pulled off to the side of a highway. A little while later, the rest of the group arrived. Andrea and Patricia didn't make it. The others where snuggling up to their families and I felt Daryl put his arm around me. Tears started streaming down my face and I held back a sob.

"Don't cry," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and laid my head on his chest.

"We need to get off of the highway," Rick said, interrupting our moment. We climbed into the cars, well, I hopped on behind Daryl, and we drove in a line. We came to an abandoned house which Daryl, T-Dogg, Rick, and I cleaned out before the rest of the group came inside. I sat down and rested my eyes for a minutes. A hand grabbed ahold of mine. I knew that it was Daryl's from the size and roughness of it. When I opened my eyes, the group was looking between Daryl and I. He still had a grip on my hand. I could feel myself blushing and the started to laugh at my embarrassment. It wasn't only mine, though, because Daryl's face was red as well. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs and into a bedroom. I looked at him questioningly.

"Thought we could use some privacy." I giggled and crashed my lips against his. We didn't get very far because the group started screaming. I looked down the stairs. Walkers were everywhere.

"We can't go down there," I said to Daryl. He nodded and headed to a window. In one tug, the window slid open and Daryl was helping me out of it. We were on a roof above the porch.

"We have to jump," Daryl said. We were only 8 feet from the ground but walkers were everywhere. Taking a deep breath, I jumped and waited for Daryl. He jumped then we started running towards the R.V. which was now pulling out of the driveway. Daryl grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. I caught onto the ladder a few seconds later and sat beside Daryl. We held on until the R.V. came to a stop and the group got out. We jumped off of the R.V. roof at the same time, scaring the shit out of them.

"We thought you were dead," Carol said through tears. I went over and hugged the woman.

"We're fine." I looked at Rick who was staring at my neck. I ran into the R.V. and took a look at my neck in the bathroom mirror. All along it were hickeys. I pulled my hair over them and walked back outside in embarrassment. I stood beside of Daryl and listened to what we're going to do.

"We will look for shelter tomorrow morning. For tonight, we're going to sleep in the R.V. and the our cars." The group groaned. It was going to be tight.

"I'll take watch," Daryl said.

"All night?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded.

"I'll help him." Daryl nodded at me.

"Okay. Rest of you, make yourself comfortable." I giggled a little when he said comfortable. The group went into the R.V. while Daryl and I went onto the roof. I sat beside of Daryl.

"Rick noticed the marks along your neck." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So?"

"I don't want the group to know what we do," he said, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"They have already figured it out, Daryl." He groaned and put his head in his hands. I placed a hand on his leg.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm going to try and sleep while you take watch." He nodded and I laid down.

***I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Comment, vote, and fan!*** 


	7. Chapter 7

7. Swimming

***There's a sex scene in here. You can thank risingdarkangel for wanting one:)***

Daryl's P.O.V.

We came to a house that could've been a celebrity's mansion. It had everything we needed and even an indoor swimming pool. I walked in, going through the place and making sure there wasn't any walkers. There weren't. The group started calling rooms and I called a room farthest down the hallway. Tessa followed me into the room. She started opening drawers and looking through the closet. When she was finished, she handed me swimming trunks and then went to change into a two piece. I waited for her and heard splashes downstairs of the people already in the pool.

The bathroom door opened and Tessa walked out. It was only a simple black swimsuit but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She caught me staring and I quickly looked away. I heard her laughing.

"We better go down there before you rip my swimsuit off." I stood up and followed her to the pool. It seemed like the whole group had found swimsuits that had fit them. Tessa cannonballed into the pool and I slid in slowly. I saw Tessa staring at me.

"What?"

"You aren't any fun, are you?" she said. I gave her a puzzled look.

"You got into the pool like an old grandpa." She started laughing at me. I dove under the water and grabbed her leg. She lost her balance and fell. I went back to the surface and a couple seconds later, Tessa came up. She was coughing hysterically.

"That was not funny, Dixon!" she yelled at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and swam out further. Damn, this pool was huge. We continued swimming until Carol came in with a tray of sandwiches. Tessa covered up with a towel and grabbed a sandwich. I took tow and joined her. She finished her sandwich five minutes after I had finished my second. As I looked at the pool, I got an idea. A risky one but it was an idea.

"Tessa, do ya still have those condoms?" She nodded.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you when the group is done swimming."

Tessa's P.O.V.

After the group had headed upstairs, Daryl and I got into the pool. He started kissing me passionately, making my head clear of any common sense. He pushed me up against the pool wall and pulled off my top part. He slipped out of his trunks and I pulled off my underwear part. He pushed me against the wall and in one swift motion, he was inside of me. I let out a moan and dug my nails into Daryl's back. He barely flinched as he continued on.

I changed out of my swimsuit in the bathroom and walked out to Daryl. He was only in boxers. I sprawled out on the bed and Daryl laid down beside me. I snuggled in closer to Daryl, slowly slipping into darkness.

A knock came at the door. I got up and answered it, finding Rick at the door. He was holding a box of condoms, my condoms actually. Shit, I left them at the pool.

"I think these are yours," he said, putting them in my hand. I mumbled a thanks and headed back to bed.

"What did Rick want?" Daryl whispered groggily.

"You don't even want to know."

***Another chapter. Sorry it's so short. Comment, vote, and fan!*** 


	8. Chapter 8

8. Bathroom Catastrophe

2 Weeks Later-

I puked into the toilet for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. I laid down on the cool tile floor, no energy left. I passed out on the bathroom.

Daryl's P.O.V.

A panicked looking Carol ran down the stairs towards me.

"It's Tessa," she said breathlessly before leading me upstairs to the bathroom.

"Go get Hershel," I ordered Carol. She ran and came back a few minutes later with Hershel.

"Carry her into the bedroom and place her on the bed." I did what he said. Hershel took her pulse and felt her head.

"She doesn't have a fever. Carol, can I speak to you in private?" he said, walking into the hallway. I followed him, making sure I wasn't going to miss anything if it concerns Tessa. Hershel looked at me and sighed.

"I don't mean to get into your private life, but have you had sex with Tessa?" My mouth dropped slightly open before I nodded.

"Well, I think she's pregnant. We won't know for sure until she wakes up and takes a test." I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands for a minute. Hershel and Carol walked back downstairs and I walked over to Tessa. She opened her eyes as I laid down beside her.

"Daryl." I put my arm around her.

"I don't feel so good," she said before falling back asleep.

Tessa's P.O.V.

Carol handed me the box. I pulled out the stick and did what I had to. Carol and I waited a few minutes until the test was ready. I picked it up and smiled. It was pink which was negative. At least that's what my sister had said a long time ago.

"It's negative," I said happily and showed it to Carol. Her face turned into a frown.

"Tessa, pink means positive."

I slowly crept down the stairs to the living room. The only person up was Dale. He saw me and smiled.

"So I hear your going to become a mommy," he said and I nodded. Dale patted the spot beside him and I sat down.

"So what's troubling you?" I sighed.

"I don't want the baby, but-"

"Daryl wants to keep it," he finished for me. I nodded.

"What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But If you want my opinion, I think you should keep it. You and Daryl created something beautiful." I thanked him and walked back to my room. Daryl was sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep. I slid into bed beside him and fell asleep.

Daryl's P.O.V.

I woke up with a jolt after someone pushed me into the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" I spat at a giggling Tessa who just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"You're such a little kid." I pulled her on top of me. She giggled again. Her stomach growled and I knew she was hungry.

"C'mon. You need breakfast," I said, helping her up. We walking into the kitchen when an angry Rick came towards us.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Tessa narrowed her eyes.

"I just found out myself. I was going to tell you but I guess I didn't get to." Anger was in her voice. Rick's face softened and he sat down. Tessa and I got a late of food and joined the rest of the group. We ate and made small talk. When we were finished, Tessa and I headed upstairs.

***Sorry this is short. I don't feel like typing today but my friend sent me death threats if I don't update today. Hope you're having fun in Washington D.C. risingdarkangel. You're stuck with Shilah for three days. MWAHAHA!*** 


	9. Chapter 9

9. Six Months Later

***Just a warning, I'm jumping six months ahead. I know how this book ends. I already discussed it with risingdarkangel. There might be a sequel but I'm not quite sure. If I do, risingdarkangel will probably help write it.***

~6 Months Later~

Tessa's P.O.V.

Daryl helped me down the stairs since I was really close to having the baby. We have to leave the mansion today because we are running out of supplies and water. Daryl helped me into the R.V. and I laid down on the bed. I felt useless to the group since I could do basically nothing. Daryl placed his hand over my stomach before walking out of the little bedroom in the R.V. The van started moving and I dozed off.

"Tessa wake up!" Dale said, shaking me. I sat up and looked out the window. We were at a prison. Dale helped me up and I walked to Daryl. He pulled me to him and placed his hand on my stomach. The baby kicked and Daryl smiled. We walked into a cell block when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Then I felt something wet. My water had broke.

"Daryl, I think the baby is coming," I whispered in his ear. He led me into a cell and helped me lie down on a bed. Hershel and Carol rushed in and helped me take my pants and underwear off. Another pain came and I gripped onto Daryl's hand.

"Daryl, I can't do this," I whimpered.

"Yes you can. You're strong." Daryl gripped onto my hand as the contractions kept on coming. Soon my contractions had little time between each one and I felt the urge to push.

"Tessa, get ready to push." Hershel counted to three and I pushed. My scream echoed the cell walls. We repeated this process a few more times before I thought I was going to die.

"Okay, one more time." Hershel counted again and I pushed. There was some tugging but when I opened my eyes, I saw Carol holding a baby. I yelped as another pain came. Daryl sent Hershel a worried look.

"Tessa, we need you to push again." I did three more times before Hershel was holding another baby. Twins? What the hell? Carol handed one of the babies to Daryl.

"Here's your daughter." Daryl began rocking her as Hershel handed me the other baby.

"Your other daughter." I looked down into her face. She had the same blue eyes as Daryl. Tears started to stream down my face. Daryl looked over at me with pride in his eyes.

"What are you going to name them?" he asked me.

"I was thinking Callandra and Kassandra." He nodded and kept rocking the baby.

"Callandra and Kassandra it is then." I rocked Kassandra to sleep then I started to drift off myself.

Daryl's P.O.V.

I took Callandra out to show the group. Carol came out a second later with Kassandra.

"Twins!?" Lori exclaimed. I nodded and Dale looked at me with concern.

"Is Tessa okay?" I nodded. Lori took Callandra from my arms and I went back to Tessa. I crawled in beside her and pulled her close to me, ignoring the sweat that soaked her hair and face.

Tessa's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. Daryl was sitting beside me, trying to rock Callandra.

"What's wrong with her?" Daryl turned to me.

"She's hungry," he grunted. I took her from him and started to breastfeed her. Daryl stared at me.

"Would you please not look at me while I'm doing this?" He looked towards the ground in embarrassment. I finished and buttoned up my shirt. Daryl looked back up at me.

"Where's Kassandra?" I asked him.

"She's asleep. Are ye feeling okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daryl looked back at the floor.

"There was so much blood. And you were in so much pain," he said, his voice wavering a little.

"Daryl, I'm fine but thanks for worrying." He grunted.

"I wasn't worried." I giggled. He was still awkward about his feelings.

"Daryl, where do I lay her?" I asked, nodding to Callandra who was now sleeping. Daryl led me to two boxes. I read the words that someone had written on them. One said "Lil Ass Kicker #1" while the other one said "Lil Ass Kicker #2."

"That was your idea, I assume," I said to Daryl before putting Callandra in the empty box and looked into the box beside her. Kassandra was sleeping as well. I touched her face delicately, causing her to stir but not wake up. Tears ran down my face and Daryl pulled me into a hug. He walked me to our cell and we laid down.

"Daryl, I love you." Daryl's body stiffened beside me before I heard his deep breathing. He had fallen asleep. I was kinda hurt but at least he knew how I felt.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Getting Captured Is Never Fun

I rocked Callandra while Carol held Kassandra. I was humming,"Push," by Matchbox 20 when Daryl walked in. He walked over to Carol and took Kassandra from her arms. He looked up at me and smirked.

"How's my lil ass kickers?" I laughed before realizing how bad of a nickname that was for an infant.

"Can you please not call them that?" Daryl smirked again.

"Would ye rather me call 'em Callie and Kassie?" he asked and I nodded.

"Callie and Kassie it is then." Daryl leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going hunting. I'll be back by sundown." He handed Kassie back to Carol before leaving the cell block.

Daryl came back just as Rick was about to discuss something. The babies were asleep and the group was anxiously waiting for whatever Rick had to say.

"We need supplies, like diapers for example. I need three people for a run."

"I'll go," Maggie said and Glenn added,

"I'll come too." Nobody else spoke up after that. Finally, I did.

"I'll go." Surprised murmurs filled the cell block. After what seemed like forever, Rick said something.

"Okay, we have our three." Daryl opened his mouth to argue but I kicked him lightly in the shin, making him close his mouth. Shortly after, the group went to their cells to sleep. I crawled into the bed and Daryl joined me. Anger radiating from him. I waited for him to say something.

"I don' want ye to go on that run, ye hear me?"

"I hear ya but I'm still going." Daryl gripped tighter around my waist in annoyance.

"Come back alive," was all he said before he fell asleep.

Glenn, Maggie, and I grabbed a basket of supplies before heading back outside. We rejoiced at how easy the run was.

"Well, well, well. It's the China-man." A man with a metal sword instead of a hand walked towards us.

"Merle?" Glenn said in disbelief. Merle smiled menacingly at us.

"Is my brother still alive?" Glenn nodded with uncertainty.

"Well, take me to him." When nobody moved, he raised a gun at us.

"Get in the car or I'll kill you all." We did as he said.

I listened to hours of Glenn getting beat while I was tied to a chair. I didn't hear anything after awhile and then suddenly, the door opened. A man with brown hair walked in. He slowly cut off my restraints and sat across from me. He had a smile on his face, making me grow uneasy.

"I'm going to ask nicely only once. Where is your group staying?"

"Mcdonalds. Can I go now?" His smile grew even more menacing.

"Ever been touched?" he asked evilly.

"By an angel? No but someday I hope I do."

"Am I ever going to get a decent answer out of you?" he asked in frustration.

"Do you want a decent answer out of me?" The man stopped smiling and stood up.

"Take off your clothes. Now!" he barked and I slowly took off my shirt and then my pants. Now I was only in my bra and underwear. The man unclasped my bra before whispering,

"I'm the Governor."

I laid huddled in the corner, feeling broken and ashamed. This was worst kind of pain that I have ever felt, definitely worse than child birth. But If I didn't do this, the prison would be in danger. This was a sacrifice that I had to make. Suddenly, the door opened and the Governor walked in. He had the same evil smile as last time.

"So, your held up at the prison." My hand clenched into a fist as he caressed my cheek.

"After I kill you friends, we will have some fun," he said and his hand trailed up my thigh. After a couple minutes he stood up and gave one more smile before leaving.

I woke up with a jolt when I heard gunshots from outside my door. I was afraid it was because the Governor had killed Glenn and Maggie but I realized that there was too many gunshots. The door bursted open next and Daryl rushed in. He ran to my side, his face full of worry.

"What did he do to ya, Tess?" I looked away from him in shame. Daryl quickly picked me up and carried me bride-style out of the holding building. We met up with the group who were now going to make a run for it. I was happy to see Glenn and Maggie okay. Well, alive at least.

"I'll cover fire. Tessa, get on my back." I climbed onto Daryl's back and he ran behind a bench. We fired for the next ten minutes until I saw nothing but darkness.

***This was probably the most crappy chapter out of this book but at least I tried. This is all leading up to the end of the book. Vote, comment, fan!*** 


	11. Chapter 11

***So we are nearing the end of the story and I hoped that you enjoyed it. This is not the end though and I do plan on a sequel.***

I slowly woke up with my head hurting. I was tied to a chair next to Daryl who was still unconsious. The door opened and the Governor walked in with a box, causing Daryl to wake up. The Governor grinned evilly at me as he unpacked the box. I reckonized it as tools. I was horrified to find out what he was going to do with them.

You escaped me once, Tessa, but not again. He held up a stick-like tool.

Do you have any idea what I'm going to do with this? I had an idea and so did Daryl as he let out a gunt from behind the gag in his mouth. The Governor pulled down my jeans and then my underwear. He spread my legs so that he had a clear opening.

This will hurt a lot, he said before shoving it forward.

They led Daryl and I with bags over our heads to god-knows-where. We came to a stop and the bag was pulled from our heads. An arena full of people were booing at us and I looked over at Daryl. He was staring at Merle who was also in trouble with the Governor.

Fight each other and the winner will get freedom and the girl, The Governor said with a demented grin. I came to the conclusion that I was going to die anyway. Merle began beating on Daryl until walkers were brought out and then they started fighing off those. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and started biting my nails, something I haven't done since I was twelve. Suddenly, the air was filled with smoke. I felt someone grab my waist and drag me out of the gate. I turned to see Rick and I quickly hugged him.

Are you okay? he asked me and I nodded. Soon we were joined by Merle and Daryl as we headed back to the car.

Daryl, he isn't coming with us, Rick said when we got there. I looked over at Daryl who was pissed.

Then I'll leave. Daryl headed towards the car's trunk to get his stuff.

You are not leaving, I said firmly.

It ain't your choice, Tessa.

What about your kids Daryl, or were you just going to leave them for the Governor's wrath. Daryl stopped walked and came back until he was only inched apart from me.

They would do better without a father like me. With that, he walked away, leaving me staring after him in shock. 


	12. Chapter 12

We arrived at the prison and I felt like my heart was in millions of pieces. I refused to look at anyone, I just went to my cell. Carol occasionally brought me food and the rest of the time, I slept. This went on for a few days until I heard gunshots and screaming. I jumped up quickly, grabbed my gun and then found the twins. They were sleeping, unaware of the gunshots. I sat down with the gun in my hand, watching over them protectively. I wasn't going to let anything happen to them as long as I was alive. Soon, Kassie began to fuss and I picked her up.

"Mommy is so sorry for neglecting you," I whispered softly in her ear before singing.

_Over on the hill_  
_There grows a flower_  
_Growing quicker still_  
_More perfect by the hour_  
_Deep within that flower_  
_Is a tiny chair _  
_All a-fringed with gold_  
_The fairy queen sits there_

_It is in her breath_  
_That the wind does blow_  
_It is in her heart _  
_As pure as winter snow_  
_It is in her tears_  
_Crystal raindrops fall_  
_And within her years_  
_That she is in us all_

_Oh dark eyes_  
_Help me see_  
_Just one look_  
_She is gone_  
_Look on me_  
_We are one_  
_Fading with the setting sun_

_As the willow blows _  
_To her majesty_  
_All the forest flowers_  
_Love her mystery_  
_Who would not admire_  
_Who could not adore_  
_Who does not desire_  
_Who wishes to see more?_

I heard clapping after I had finished singing. I turned and saw the Governor coming towards me with a smirk. I put Kassie down quickly before raising my gun at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I want you." I laughed uneasily, not lowering my gun.

"Well, I'm not going with you." Just then, Daryl ran into the cell block. Before I could do anything, the Governor pulled out his gun. I ran forward as he pulled the trigger. I stared in shock, not quite believing what had just happened. The Governor gave me an evil grin before walking out of the cell block. I rushed to Daryl's side before taking off my shirt and applying it to a hole in Daryl's chest. Daryl's breaths became labored and far apart. My angel, my lover, the father of my children, was dying. Tears smarted at my eyelids as I kept pressure on Daryl's chest.

"Tessa," Daryl croaked out and I turned to him.

"Yeah?" He motioned for me to lay down beside him, which I did. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I could feel his heartbeat slow down from under my chest.

"You remember when we first met?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah. I thought I was going to die. You were my savior." Tears began running down my face as I thought back to when we first had met.

"I was an ass to you. I'm so sorry," he said, guilt apparent in his voice.

"Shhh, it's alright. I was an ass as well. I guess we're even," I said, giving a humorless laugh. Daryl began stroking my hair and continuing to talk.

"Do you remember when you told me that you loved me after the twins were born?" I nodded.

"I love you too. Don' ye ever forget that." He leaned down and connected his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly until I felt him take his last breath. I stayed beside him, sobbing loudly. Angels aren't supposed to die.

I slowly got up and took a hold of the gun. I looked down at my two beautiful daughters, kissing each of them on the head. I then crawled back into Daryl's arms and put the gun to the side of my head, embracing the coolness of the metal.

"Forgive me," I whispered before pulling the trigger, seeing nothing but black.


	13. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

**Carol's P.O.V.**

We ran into the cell block and found Tessa lying on top of Daryl in a pool of blood. Rick leaned down and announced that they were dead. I began crying into Hershel's shoulder until I heard the whimpering of Kassie and Callie. I slowly walked over to them and Beth began singing "The Parting Glass." I jumped when a gunshot went off. Rick had shot Daryl in the head so that he didn't return as a walker while Tessa already had a gunshot to the head. Just then, the cell block door busted open and guys in military uniforms rushed in with guns raised.

"Are any of you bit," one of them asked.

"No."

"We have cleared out all the biters in France and are willing to take you there. We will be bombing the country soon."

"We'll go but we want to bury our friends," Rick said, gesturing to Tessa and Daryl before the military guy nodded.

Soon we were outside beside two mounds of dirt. We each spoke about their bravery, courage, skill, and hope. I dropped a Cherokee rose on each of their graves before walking over to the awaiting helicopter. I pulled out a picture that I had taken of Daryl and Tessa after we had found a camera. Daryl had his arm around Tessa while she had her head leaning on his shoulder. I put the picture back into my pocket, vowing that I would give it to the girls when they were older. As we descended higher, I said one final goodbye to Daryl and Tessa before closing my eyes and hoping for a future to die for.


End file.
